The 5th Agers
"We are the serpent keepers that uphold Yggdrasil. Our task is too great to be considering the affairs of mere mortals."-''Sapphirado, the Secret Histories of the Seven Ages, Volume 346'' The 5th Agers, '''also known as '''The Listerinious Ones, The Serpentine Order, The Interdimensional Beings, or The Prophesied Immortals, are a race of immortal beings. They have existed throughout all of time and their origins are shrouded in mystery. Characteristics 5th agers vary widely in their appearance. Most 5th agers are monochromatic, with the older and more powerful among them being the color of precious metals and gems. 5th ager naming convention name their neonates(who can actually be eons old) after popular soft drinks, while the adults take on the name of their color combined with the suffix -ado, which has no direct translation in any mortal language. 5th agers live in the Listerine realm, an pocket dimension of pure Listerine inside CordonScrrenRalGlitorGia. Listerine is one of the most potent chemicals in the known multiverse and is a source of 5th agers' power. When 5th agers stray too far from Listerine, they lose their distinctive monochromatic sheen. If 5th agers stray from Listerine for too long(a few billion years) this change can become permanent. 5th agers call this a devolved 5th ager. The most famous of these is America. 5th agers are one of the few beings who can travel through the Mattress Realm effortlessly. They have a close rapport with Alex Trebeck, who has called them "his cousins," though whether this is metaphorical is unknown. Purpose and Dealings with Mortals Fifth Agers have a united purpose, and call themselves "the guardians of the age." They routinely speak about "the prophecies" and work to ensure that what they call "the breaking of the thousand seals" occurs correctly. What this means is unknown, though they say it is detailed in the Secret Histories of the Seven Ages, their sacred texts. These texts are closed to mortals. The 5th Agers say a mortal reading them would be "driven mad." They are most well known in THE QORLD for turning the tide in the Lynch wars. While the Lynch King attempted to use them for his own ends by constructing the Watergate and using the racism mask, The 5th Agers under the leadership of Silverado took one of their few interventions in the mortal world and attacked the Lynch King during the war's final battle. When interviewed for Dendy Tartagolomsky's A History of New Eden, Fifth Ager leader Orangeado said that they intervened in the war because "The prophecies were in danger of not being completed, though many did not believe this at first." During the coming of Xanos, many Edenians and Grugandans attempted to contact the 5th agers to have them help fight the new threat. They denied this request, saying "the thousandth seal is broken" and that "the 6th age has already begun." Before the beginning of Iron Orb Sprint, they ascended. Notable 5th Agers * Silverado/Goldado * Fanta/Orangeado * America * Armor of the 5th age Taric Category:Last King of New Eden Category:Last King